


[Insert Title Here]

by RuthlessMindDribble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessMindDribble/pseuds/RuthlessMindDribble
Summary: Doesn't have a title... working progress.





	[Insert Title Here]

**Author's Note:**

> Let's write this one together! :)

Alya looked to her best friend, who was currently running around her apartment trying to finish 6 different designs. All of which were nearly finished. "Girl, chill out." She was ignored as her raven hair friend ran by her to the kitchen. With a sigh of defeat she pulled out her phone and left the poor girl alone.

************  
Adrien knocked on her door for the fifth time, still no answer. She was clearly home, judging by the noise on the other side. He pulled out his phone and re-read Alya's message. She has been at it non-stop. Won't listen to me. You are her boss. DO SOMETHING. With a reluctant sigh he let himself in. "Mari?" A small squeak was followed by a loud bang and he was running over to help her up. Giving her a once over he noticed just how bad the rings under her eyes truly were.. "Do you sleep?" He asked worried. He knew things at the office had been busy recently, but to look at the effects it caused his old friend was unsettling.

She took a moment to think, pulling out her phone and checking her calendar. "I've scheduled a nap for…”, she scrolled through her planner,“a week from next Tuesday".

He stared at her shocked. Shaking it off he picked her up and placed her in her bed. "Sleep".

"But-" She tried to protest, but he simply raised his had to stop her.

"Sleep". To get his point across he sat on the floor by her bed. Good thing she was too tired to argue with him, because she let out the most annoyed sigh in history before turning to her side and letting sleep take her. He gave a small chuckle as he stayed there, wanting to make sure she was actually sleeping before he got up. Once he was sure, he quietly moved about her apartment picking up the storm of a mess she left behind. 

It was well past dinner time when Marinette woke up. She came stumbling into the living room, basically tripping onto the sofa. Adrien let out a small laugh as he caught her mid fall before she hit his lap. “Hello there. Sleep well”? A yawn and a nod were his only answers. “There is food in the kitchen when you decide you’re hungry”. Gently he removed himself from her fallen body, laying her on her sofa.

“Leaving so soon”? She asked him with a yawn.

He turned back to her, “Some of us actually have to go to the office everyday”.

“Hey, I go to the office. I’m there every morning”. She glared at him.

Adrien raised both hands up in defense, “My apologies. I shall see you tomorrow morning then”?  
With a wave of her hand, he was off. As he made his way to his car, he pulled out his phone sending a quick text to Alya letting her know things were alright now.  
>

Upon arriving home that night, Adrien pulled out his laptop to do some final adjustments to the upcoming budget for the new line. By the time he looked at the clock again, it was 2 AM and he was beyond tired. Checking his emails before logging off for the night, he let out a final yawn. As he lay in bed he thought back to how tired Marinette was. She looked like a zombie, all be it a cute one, but a zombie none the less. The stress of keeping up must be getting to her. [You Decided- See notes below]

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the deal: I feel like writing a story with the help of the readers. So, I am going to leave some choices here. Every time you see "[Your choice-see notes below]" it means the story has a turning point. These turning points have cause and effects, so choose wisely. The first "letter" to get to ten wins. 
> 
> A) Adrien stays oblivious  
> B) Adrien knows about her crush
> 
>  
> 
> Have fun! :)  
> RuthlessMindDribble


End file.
